


Oh, Pete Wentz, You Horny Little Man

by MovingSideways (Tartaras)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartaras/pseuds/MovingSideways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't quite understand what Pete means, but Gerard does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Pete Wentz, You Horny Little Man

"I wanna get in your pants so bad"  
"Pete, I can barely fit in my pants. I doubt you would be able to." Mikey replied, clearly oblivious to what Pete actually meant. On that note, Mikey was pretty much oblivious to Panything that wasn't horror movies, old metal bands, sushi and unicorns. Pete rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Mikey.

"That's not what I meant Mikey Mouse." Pete smirked and bit his lips while staring at Mikey's. Mikey just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion though his eyes web wide when he felt Pete's hand slide up his thigh and suddenly it clicked to him.

"Oh fuck." Mikey whispered. Pete's smirk seemed to grow when he Mikey figured it out. Pete was so close to Mikey now that he was practically sitting on his lap. Pete's hand slid up Mikey's chest and grabbed hold of his school tie. He pulled Mikey closer and snaked his other hand around Mikey's neck. Mikey just sat in shock and unable to move. He watched Pete's lips as they grew closer to his own. Pete's lips where merely millimeters from Mikey's when a pair of hand grabbed Pete's shoulders and tore him away.

"Keep the fuck away from my little brother you fucking whore!" A voice, obviously belonging to Gerard, roared. Pete looked up at him from the floor and smirked. He sat up and glanced at Mikey.  
"But why, Gee? Can't you see that he likes it?" He said smugly and ran his hand over Mikey's crotch. Mikey let out a small whimper and realised that he was now hard. Damn that sexy Pete! Gerard grimaced and slapped Pete's hand away.

"Don't you dare call me that! Get the fuck away from him!" Gerard yelled then pointed to the door. "And get the fuck out of my house!" Pete shrugged and got off the floor.  
"I'll see you later my little sexy boy." He whispered in Mikey's ear and ran his tongue over his cheek. This infuriated Gerard. He grabbed Pete's hair and pulled him away, dragging him out the door. He pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.


End file.
